


adults like toys

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [30]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gift Giving, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Poly!Queen with the boys doing Christmas gift exchange only the plot twist is that all gifts have to be kinky but at the same time must be something all of them would enjoy ;)
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

The four of them had been looking forward to this all month. Roger had been the one to propose the idea that they buy “adult toys” for each other (John had smacked him upside the head for phrasing it like that), and the other three jumped on board.

Brian was forced to go first because Freddie insisted that the oldest  _ always _ went first and that the second oldest should have a chance. Rolling his eyes fondly, Brian accepted that he was first and took the gift that Roger was presenting him.

It was a set of rope and a ball gag, making a faint dusting of pink to coat his cheeks as he carefully set them aside, thanking Roger. The drummer smirked.

“Thought you would look pretty all tied up,” He drawled, making Brian’s blush worse.

Next, Freddie gave him his next gift: a navy blue, silk, blindfold. The guitarist gently ran his fingers along the smooth cloth in awe.

John gave him his present and smirked when he saw Brian swallow hard. He pulled out a leather collar, Roger and Freddie inhaling sharply when they saw it. 

“I’ll go next,” Roger squeaked, cutting through the tension. Hastily, Brian handed over his gift to Roger and watched him pull out a silver bullet vibrator.

With a faint dusting of blush, Roger quickly opened John’s gift. In the tiny box was a black cock ring. “I’m hoping to prevent another misfire,” The bassist joked, making Roger kick him and a round of giggles diffused the air.

Freddie smirked and handed his own gift to the drummer. Roger pulled out a ring gag.

“This is just to shut me up,” He huffed, a small smile on his lips.

“Maybe,” Freddie teased, dropping a wink. “I waited long enough, I think. John, what did you get me?”

John snorted but handed over his gift anyway. Fred pulled out a set of nipple clamps with a chain, linking them together.

“Darling, I’ve wanted a pair for so long,” Freddie exclaimed.

Next, Brian handed over a box that was full of different colored lace panties, saying how pretty he would look getting wreaked in them so casually that Freddie practically choked. Finally, Roger gave him his present. It was a large glass dildo, complete with veins and a ball sack.

The singer ran his fingers over it gently, feeling all the ridges and bumps.

“It would tease you so well,” Roger said, watching the oldest shift around like it was already inside him. Freddie bit his lip and stuttered out a breath.

John cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the others.

“Alright fine, you can get your gift,” Roger grumbled, passing a bag to him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Inside was a flogger. “For the next time one of us misfires,” Roger offered.

“The only one that’s misfired was you, Rog,” Brian pointed out and the blond stuck his tongue out at him. The guitarist rolled his eyes and gave his gift.

It was three vibrating plugs with remotes. “I thought that you could use them on us when we…” The older man trailed off, not wanting to say what he wanted out loud.

“When we perform?” John offered, a smirk tugging at his lips as Brian nodded. “I think that’s a great idea, Brimi.”

Last was Freddie’s gift. He plopped the package into his lap and stayed next to him while he opened it. Inside was a simple pair of fluffy handcuffs.

“They would make it easier to hold me down and fuck me,” He whispered. He was using the voice that he always used when he  _ really  _ wanted something and they just couldn’t refuse. “Wanna try them out?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon ask: ;) Following up on that Christmas kinky gift exchange would you please write Brian tied up with Roger's rope plus blindfolded courtesy of Freddie's gift and wearing John's leather collar? And the boys all take their turns with touching him or fucking him, basically using him however they please and Brian has to guess which one of them is with him at the moment. ;P For every wrong answer he gets their smacks on his bum or orgasm denial as punishment. *wink*

Brian was feeling a little fuzzy with the sensitivity running along his nerves. The collar was just tight enough to make him constantly breathless and the rope was definitely going to leave marks but it felt so  _ good. _

There was a sharp smack on his arse that pulled him out of his thoughts and back into reality. One of his boyfriends was fucking him deep and fast, using his hips as leverage. Maybe in the right state of mind, he could’ve taken a guess using the size of their hands or cock, but he wasn’t in the right state of mind at all, so he said the first name that slipped into his head.

“Fred?” It was choked out and cut off by a loud moan as the man behind him hit his prostate dead-on.

“Not this time, pretty boy,” John said, pulling out. Brian could hear the smirk in his voice. “Rog, how many is that now”

“That’s 25, another wrong guess and you’re at 30,” Roger tutted, burying a hand in Brian’s hair and pulling. Brian whimpered at the mention of the punishment.

He felt another cock probe his hole for a moment before pushing in all the way in one swift movement. A high pitched whine was drawn from his lips as they set a slow pace, gently tugging at his collar and Brian couldn’t help but fuck himself back on them, hoping they would get the hint and go faster. They caught on and sped up for a moment, before dragging their pace again, going even slower than before.

Hesitantly, Brian guessed “Freddie?”

“Hmm, good boy, Brimi,” The singer purred, still keeping his agonizing pace.

“C-can I cum now,” He whimpered in response, cock smearing precum on his stomach.

“Oh, but you look so pretty like this,” Freddie cooed. “I think we’ll play a little longer, won’t we boys?”

Behind him, Roger and John both agreed and Freddie pulled out leaving a light kiss at the bottom of his spine as a piece of good luck.


End file.
